120915- Making Light of a Serios Situation
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:07 -- AG: Hellδ Seriδs GG: Hello. Mr. Moirai. GG: Is. Everything. Alright. On. Your. End? AG: Yes, thiηgs αre fiηe, just stuck iη α sδrt δf Custδms hδldiηg AG: Aαishα αηd Heliux creαted α ruckus αηd they were pulled iη GG: They. Are. Not. Being. Treated. Poorly. Right? AG: Just sδme check ups αηd write dδwηs, ηδthiηg terrible GG: And. What. Kind. Of. Ruckus. Would. Miss. Aaisha. Have. Done? AG: Turηs δut sδme frδgs were ηδt sδ αkiη tδ the ideα δf her αttempt αt jumpiηg δff α mδviηg gδηdδlα AG: I tαlked sδme lδcαl custδms δfficers dδwη frδm αηy big prδblems, but they αre ηδt lettiηg δff sδ lightly yet GG: ....One. Would. Think. That. Would. Be. Something. Where. You. Show. Comfort. For. The. Person. Rather. Than. Pulling. Them. Aside. Like. Some. Kind. Of. Criminal. AG: Its terribly αlright, it just seems tδ be mδre wαitiηg is αll GG: They. Better. Be. Treating. Her. With. Some. Respect.... And. What. Was. It. That. Mr. Heliux. Did? AG: I dδη't thiηk they kηew he stδle wαter, which is gδδd becαuse thαt wδuld seem tδ be α seriδus δffeηse, but he wαs pulled αside fδr his... Chδice use δf wδrds AG: He reαlly hαs α desire tδ puηch α frδg iη the fαce it seems AG: cαusiηg just α bit δf wδrry with bystαηders GG: .... GG: Well. In. Any. Case. I. Am. Certain. Miss. Aaisha. Will. Be. Released.... But. Keep. At. It. To. Help. Out. Mr. Heliux'S. Release. As. Well.... AG: Heliux weηt δff tδ see if he cδuld get his geαr bαck, αηd yes, I will see tδ thαt this αll gδes δver well GG: I. Wish. Things. Were. Going. Well. With. My. Own. Team. At. This. Moment. AG: I've heαrd sδme ηαsty thiηgs... Sδuηds like thiηgs αre quite dire δη yδur eηd GG: I. Do. Not. Believe. They. Are. Too. Dire. GG: Mr. Aesona. And. I. Just. Need. To. Find. The. Rest. Of. Our. Team. Is. All.... AG: αre yδu certαiη yδu αre ηδt dimiηishiηg the situαtiδη? Thiηgs seem pretty fuckiηg dire Seriδs GG: There. Is. Nothing. That. Can. Not. Be. Handled. Once. We. Are. Working. Together. AG: Yδu certαiη? AG: Becαuse yδu guys dδη't hαve α greαt recδrd δη wδrkiηg tδgether sδ fαr GG: We. Have. Not. Had. Much. To. Work. Together. On. AG: True... AG: But pleαse see tδ it thαt yδu guys dδ successfully recδηveηe αηd grδup up GG: I. Would. Have. Nothing. Less. Than. That. AG: Gδδd AG: Its Cαrαyx thαt I αm truely wδrried fδr, I kηδw she cαη hδld her δwη, but... GG: We. Have. To. Believe. They. Are. All. Doing. Well.... There. Is. No. Use. Worrying. AG: Pleαse see thαt yδu cαη grδup bαck tδgether, I wαηt αll δf yδu tδ cδme δut withδut dyiηg AG: especiαlly yδu αηd Nyαrlα AG: siηce, well, yδu've αlreαdy died δηce GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Doing. So. Again. GG: And. Neither. Will. Mr. Aesona.... I. Will. See. To. That. If. Necessary. GG: Just. Continue. Doing. What. You. Can. For. Miss. Aaisha. And. Mr. Heliux. And. Be. Prepared. For. When. Miss. Lorcan. Joins. Your. Team. AG: I will AG: I meαη, sδmeδηe hαs tδ hαve sδme embleηce δf cδmmδη seηse AG: Cδuηted thαt I dδη't hαve much... AG: But still AG: I will try my best GG: I. Do. Not. Think. Any. Of. Us. Have. That. To. Be. Honest. AG: δh cδme ηδw AG: yδu seem tδ hαve α deceηt αmδuηt GG: And. Yet. I. Become. The. Fool. Far. Too. Often. GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. Have. To. Continue. The. Search. AG: Gδδd luck iη yδur seαrch GG: Thank. You.... Good. Luck. With. Your. Situation. As. Well.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 16:30 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus